A New World
by Shuriken06
Summary: The sealing forced him into eternal slumber, and his awakening to a New World. Naruto struggles to find his purpose. Adopted from Takashi-san
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass

* * *

"I'll live by my own Nindo."

- Naruto at Haku's grave.

"You and me... we're much alike... Does it hurt?"

"The loneliness,"

- Naruto and Gaara.

"I'll bring Sasuke back! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

- Naruto to Sakura.

"Naruto has this strange power... Anyone he meets, he brings the best out of them."

- Kakashi to Chiyo.

"Come to think of it... Wasn't your dream to become Hokage?"

"Can someone who can't even save one of their friends become hokage?"

- Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto! The council fears your uncontrolled powers of the Kyuubi!"

- Tsunade to Naruto.

"Forbidden Technique! Sands of Time!

- The Fifth Hokage

* * *

**A New World**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Forever sealed in time, Naruto slumbered undisturbed, non-existence to the world, and the millions of people in it.

Time passes that days turns to weeks, weeks into months, month to years, and years into centuries. The day of ninjas passes, chakra was almost non-existence, and the settlements of villages changed into towns, and those towns changed into cities. The once proud ninja nation disappeared, and in their place was the technological advances of the human race.

But as the years passes, the powers that sealed Naruto in his eternal slumber faded, and until one day, the stone embrace that covered Naruto chipped, and shattered.

* * *

His vision remained blurred.

The floor felt strange under his touch.

Cold... and hard. Nothing jagged pricked at him. The surface was smooth and made from stone.

He could smell blood... and sulfur? He couldn't make sense of what was happening. Where was he?

His vision cleared a little, and he noticed shards of rocks around him. As if recently, the stone wasn't there before.

"Where am I?" He croaked out.

His muscle was so stiff that he couldn't move in the correct manner. Naruto placed both palms on the floor and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

_This is extremely hard!_

Once sitting, he viewed his surroundings. On the entrance door, a sign read in kanji; Kururugi Shrine.

The shrine was different, he noted. The shrine felt... deserted. Like there wasn't a person inside for ages.

_Why am I in a shrine? What happened?_

Naruto was at a loss. He couldn't remember what happened the last few days. He remembered Orochimaru and Sasuke at the sound base, and returning to Konoha, but he didn't remember what happened after.

He sighed and barely stood up, and the sweat down his face didn't help on how easy this was.

"Welcome to the damned life of Uzumaki Naruto," he couldn't help but chuckle at his situation.

Here he was, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the boy that learned the technique Rasengan in a month, the boy that face Orochimaru and lived, and yet, he couldn't stand up on his own two feet without sweating.

Sometimes, he hated his life.

Naruto was glad that Ero-Sennin didn't see him like this. He could have laughed at Naruto's misfortune. He ignored everything and took a step forward.

The floor collided with his face.

"Ouch," Naruto muttered.

He managed to reach the entrance and left the shrine. Outside, the fresh oxygen entered his lungs, and he frowned when he viewed the most magnificent thing in his life. Some sort of city was in the distance, slightly above the hill, but Naruto could make it out. Large black clouds could been seen escaping into the air, and the blood and sulfur could be smelt in that direction.

_The city has suffered an attack_, Naruto thought.

The city was beautiful, with its large skyscrapers, and dozens of smaller houses scattered around the center. Naruto wondered what the city looked like before the attack.

Naruto was at a loss at the sight, but he needed to find out where he was, and what happened to him.

He decided the city was his best bet.

Naruto was glad that he managed to regain some of his loss muscle strength within a few hours of walking. Naruto's prisoner was finally pulling its weight around and helped with its regeneration powers to speed up his muscle problems. Naruto could walk thirty minutes without straining himself now.

He wondered if there was a problem with his chakra reserves. Would his chakra reserve diminish after a long period of inactive use? He was scared to tap into his chakra to find out the outcome. He couldn't handle the possibility of having no chakra after training extremely hard for the purpose of returning Sasuke to Konoha.

But the Kyuubi's regeneration powers remained.

The blond thought it was a sign, or at least a positive outcome.

Naruto sighed, and stopped walking.

He closed his eyes, and the noise of the forest increased. The chilly cold air pushed him, and the moon's shine cut into the thick roof of leaves. He concentrated, searching for that warm of chakra, and after a moment that warm spread around him. Naruto grinned when he opened his eyes.

He has chakra.

Naruto sensed danger all of a sudden. He dodged and carefully hidden himself in the trees when one large... Mecha? tried to squish him into pancakes.

Wow! The creature was huge, and beautiful. The thing looked like the giant robot from one of his Manga at home. The robot looked human in structure, and some sort of weapon was in its hands.

A voice escaped from the machine, but Naruto couldn't make out the langauge.

The robot did something unexpected, and pointed the weapon in its hands at Naruto's hiding spot. How? Naruto didn't know, but he didn't want to find out what the weapon did, and he executed the shadow clone technique.

The ground around Naruto exploded with holes. Naruto realized the robot was firing metal at him, sort of like Sasuke's fireball technique, but at a much faster rate of speed. He ordered his clones to move in different directions to confuse the robot, and the original moved in different direction too.

Naruto acknowledged that the robot was confused, and it was a perfect time for a counter attack. He moved around the forest until he was behind the confused robot and created a clone. A blue spiraling ball formed in the original's hands.

The clone disappeared, trails of smoke lingered before disputing into the air, and the original Naruto leaped towards the robot.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

A large boom echoed throughout the forest, and the robot exploded into peices. Debris fell around the blond, almost like rain, but the metal stopped seconds later.

Naruto gazed at the remains of the destroyed robot. Many emotions fought for dominance within himself; anger at the council, curiosity of the mechanics behind the robot, but especially fear of of the unknown. He knew nothing of this world - nothing that could help him know which direction Konoha was, or how long he was sealed in the forbidden technique. The last important thing was his friends.

All of his friends... One, who he worked hard to obtain through blood and tears have perished in time.

Naruto felt warm tears running down his face. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-Sennin, Oba-chan, Iruka-sensei, and all of his friends, he was never going to see them again.

It was the council fault.

It was their fault for him landing in this situation.

The council forced Tsunade to use the forbidden technique on him!

Red chakra bubbled around Naruto, his eyes turned crimson and slitted, his blond hair spiked, his whiskers redefined, and it all went unnoticed to him. To caught up in his emotions to notice the state he was in.

The council has never listens to the Hokage's orders!

"No! No! **NO!" **Naruto screamed. The red chakra exploded around him in an explosion, destroying the surrounding trees in a haze, and the two observers happened to be nearby to feel the blood-lust of the malevolent chakra.

Naruto's surrounding remained a burned scourge mark, a testament of the kyuubi's destructive powers.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was the forest floor. The ground coliding with Naruto's body.

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia's appearance was a mess. His clothing ripped to sheds from the attack on Tokyo, his black silky hair mixed with dirt and leaves, and his childish face was covered in dirt. His father left him as a political tool in Japan, and his father left Nunnally alone! It was his father's fault that mother was assassinated in a well guarded palace.

"I swear Suzaku, I will one day obliterate Britannia," Lelouch proclaimed.

Suzaku watched Lelouch with a sad smile.

Lelouch's attention shifted to a Glasgow knightmare landing in the forest.

"Lelouch... Why is a knightmare here? I thought Japan has surrendered already..."

Without warning, the Glasgow explored into bits and pieces, and Lelouch's point of view. That wasn't an attack from an outside source. Why did that Glasgow explode?

"Wow! Did you see that?" Suzaku questioned.

Lelouch nodded.

Lelouch avoided a branch from blocking his path by swirling around it. He was having a terrible time traveling through the forest. There was too many branches that stopped his movement, but whenever he looked at Suzaku, he looked fine avoiding the branches.

"Lelouch, I don't think we should go that way..." Lelouch noted Suzaku's trembling voice.

He ignored Suzaku and continued walking his path.

This was just one step to destroying Britannia. To prove his commitment of his goal. To make a world where Nunnally could live peacefully.

But it was also a commitment of the day of his father's death

He clinched his hands into a fist.

An explosion occurred again, but unlike the last explosion, this explosion send an eerie feeling down the spines of both boys. It felt like someone was suffocating them. It only lasted for a second, but for both Lelouch and Suzaku, it felt like an eternity.

"What... What was that?" Suzaku fell on his behind. He never felt something this evil before.

"I-I don't know..." Lelouch heard his own voice tremble.

"Co-Come on Lelouch, let's return!"

Lelouch nodded and turned his back to the source of the explosion. An image of Nunnally appeared in his mind, his mother, and his father.

"N-no..."

"Lelouch! T-This is insane! Did you feel that? I certainly did!"

He ignored Suzaku and continued walking towards the source of the explosion. Every step felt like he was entering the boogeyman's lair.

"Le-Lelouch! Come on! I don't want to do this..." Suzaku said.

"Then leave," Lelouch shot back. Unlike Suzaku, he was planning on completing his commitment.

Lelouch noticed the trees thinned and the sunlight shinned brightly. As he neared, he was blinded from the sun for a moment before his vision returned.

A blond teenager laid on his front, unconscious from Lelouch's perspective. Lelouch wasn't expecting a teenager to be here, the knightmare Glasgow's debris littered around him. He was expecting to see a large monster, or an enemy, but instead it was a teenager.

He noticed the teenager's black and orange jacket burned to ash, his pants barely hanging on - Lelouch guessed it was from the explosion.

"Is he the pilot of the Glasgow?" Lelouch questioned.

Or was he the source of the second explosion?

Suzaku remained silent throughout this affair.

* * *

_"Naruto! Why are you sleeping?" Sakura yelled._

_Naruto sheepishly grinned at his female teammate._

_"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was dreaming about something weird," he replied._

_The pink-haired girl's features softened._

_"Dreaming? About what?" Sakura questioned._

_"Well, I was dreaming about that I was sealed into stone, and many years passed. I saw this weird machine that was tall as the hokage's monument! Of course I blew it up with my Rasengan!" Naruto gestured with his hands._

_Sakura giggled._

_"You always dream about something weird,' she said to Naruto._

Naruto opened his eyes, and a white ceiling entered his sight.

It was a dream...

Naruto realized he had been dreaming about Sakura. So everything that happened was real, he had blew up the machine with his Rasengan, and he was sealed into stone.

"Everything happened... My precious people..." Naruto whispered.

A nurse entered the room, and she blinked when she saw Naruto awake. She immediately left the room and came back with another woman and a younger boy and girl.

Naruto saw the younger boy walk up to him, and said something to him in another language that he couldn't understand. He ignored him and continued viewing into nothingness.

His life as a ninja was over. From the looks of things, ninja, villages, or chakra was nonexistent in this time period. Naruto noticed the lively feeling of chakra around the world disappeared. He couldn't feel it around his body anymore, or at least the elemental chakra and nature chakra.

"Leave me alone," Naruto said coldly to the younger boy.

The boy looked angry, but before he could voiced his opinion, the older women interrupted him.

"Your an eleven," she stated.

Naruto blinked in surprise. He could understand the woman clearly, and she heard him too. Naruto sat up and noticed four people in the medical room. A younger boy dressed in silk, a colourful attire, his eyes was black, and matching hair. The little girl wore a bright red dress, and a ribbon tied into her blond hair. The woman wore a dress that showed her curves to a wonderful extent, she looked exactly like the younger girl and Naruto guessed this was the little girl's mother.

"What's an eleven?" Naruto replied.

"Don't you speak Britannian," the women continued.

"Britannian?" Naruto tried sounding out the different syllable in each word. Naruto found these terms strange, and what was an Eleven and Britannian?

"What are you talking about lady?" Naruto said to the older women. She turned around and spoke to the nurse in another language. Naruto wondered what they were saying, and Naruto guessed it was about him.

"Rest here for a bit. I'll return to check up on you later," the blond women said.

Naruto nodded and watched the women shoo the bystanders outside the medical room, and the younger boy in silks looked slightly peeved at being ignored, but Naruto didn't care one bit.

He wanted to mourn for his friends, but he couldn't.

His friends didn't help him,

Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and everyone else didn't try to stop the council from executing the forbidden technique on him.

What if one of Naruto's precious people was in his situation? He would have fought thousands of ninjas to have his friend returned.

It was never good saying what if. What ifs always leads to many disappointments. He knew that first hand with Sasuke. What if this, What if that, Naruto spent his entire life saying what if.

No, Naruto would take life, and continue.

It was his nindo. His way of the ninja.

Naruto's resolved strengthened, and he would make new precious people. He will always remember his precious people from the past, but they don't exist anymore. Naruto will forever mourn for his friends, but Naruto must continue.

He was in a whole new time period. A different world that isn't entirely his own. He knew absolutely nothing about this time period, and he doesn't know the language.

So what? He'll learn the language and continue.

There was machines that moved like humans?

So what? He'll learn to pilot the machine.

"Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei... Ero-Sennin... Oba-chan..."

The images of his precious people appeared in his mind.

Naruto felt really tired, and his eyes started to shut. He needed more sleep to process the information of this new world. It was too much for his brain to handle the differences of this world.

Naruto opened his eyes to a dark world outside his window, and lights littered the darkness in the distance. Naruto wondered how many people lived in this village, but he couldn't count each single spec of light. There was too many, Naruto noticed.

"I see your awake," Naruto turned around and saw the nurse enter the room.

"I brought you a tray, and I'm sure your hungry," the nurse said.

Naruto's stomach rumbled in hunger. His grin faltered when he remembered his last meal. Hundreds, or thousands of years ago at Ichiraku's Ramen with Iruka-sensei.

"Thank you," Naruto said. He brought the tray to his lap, and viewed the different varieties of food. He never saw any of this food before, but it was delicious when the food went into his stomach. It wasn't Ramen, but the food was delicious.

Naruto started rouging the meal after tasting each bit of food, and stopped until he was stuffed.

"That was great!" Naruto grinned at the nurse, and the nurse giggled slightly at Naruto's messy face.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto," he held a hand at the nurse.

The nurse looked at the gesture in a confused stare, but instead of shaking hands, she bowed.

"My name is Shinozaki Sayoko. Please to meet you Naruto-kun," Sayoko said.

Naruto nodded and removed his hand to his side. The blond wondered how long did time pass, for the language of the past to remain deeply into the future. He thanked any deity in the sky for him that the people he'd met had known his language, or everything would be awkward, and confusing.

"Excuse me, but I will summon Mistress-sama to know that you are awake," Sayoko bowed and left the room.

Naruto was left alone with his thoughts again. His thoughts revolved around his precious people, and he couldn't bare the thought of never seeing them again.

It hurt so much.

He ignored his thoughts, sat up on the bed, and looked out the window. He stood up and walked to the window for a better view. The outside was magnificence with specs of light in the far distance. The moon was clearly seen in the cloudless sky, but Naruto noticed that he couldn't see any stars.

The door opened behind him, and Naruto watched the blond women enter the room. She was with Sayoko, but the two children wasn't with her. Naruto never liked children, they were loud and annoying.

"You're finally awake, I see," the blond women said.

Naruto nodded, and grinned slightly.

"Nothing could take me out. Not even weird machine robots," Naruto said.

"Weird machine robots..? Ah, you mean a knightmare," the woman said.

"Knightmare? Is that what those robots are called?"

The women nodded.

"Don't you know that? Where were you when Britannia invaded Japan?"

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows. There was that word again.

"Just what is a Britannia?"

The women sighed,

"Lets start with the basics. Do you remember your name?"

"Yup! Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" the blond said.

The women nodded,

"My name is Lily Ashford," she said.

"Do you remember what age you are?" Lily questioned.

"I'm fifteen, but I'm turning another year old in a month..." Naruto realized something. His body may be fifteen, but his mind was hundreds, or thousands of years old.

Lily nodded, and she talked to Sayoko in that other language again.

Naruto sighed when he couldn't make out what Lily and Sayoko was saying. He always hated being clueless, especially when it involved him.

"So... What is a Britannia?" Naruto said, slightly annoyed.

Lily blinked. She was deeply in her talk with Sayoko that she forgotten about Naruto.

"Ah, yes... Holy Britannian Empire is the largest superpower in the world. The Chinese Federation and Euro Universe are other superpowers that match the Holy Britannian Empire's strength, and recently the Britannian Empire conquered Japan. Japan, or area eleven is our current location," Lily answered.

Naruto knew now that Britannia was a country like Fire country, or Water country, and Japan was one of its territory. He guess the Chinese Federation and the Euro Universe was the same as Britannia.

Naruto had to learn a lot about his current situation.

* * *

"Mistress-sama! Mistress-sama!"

Lelouch noted the expression on the nurse's face. Lily Ashford stopped cuddly her daughter and looked up.

"What is it?" Milly's mother questioned.

"The boy has awakened!" Sayoko replied.

"Sorry Nunnally, but I have to see this," Lelouch said to his little sister.

Nunnally nodded, and smiled fondly at Lelouch's voice.

Lelouch followed Sayoko and Lily, and Milly followed behind him.

When he entered the room, Lelouch found the blond teenage laying on the bed. His eyes opened viewing the ceiling.

Lelouch walked up to the blond,

"Are you the pilot of that Glasgow?" Lelouch demanded. The former prince was flabbergasted when the blond teenager ignored him. No body has ignored him like that before! Lelouch gritted his teeth in angry, but before he could voice out his opinion.

The blond said something that Lelouch couldn't understand.

Then Lily interrupted him. Milly's mother changed dialect to the same as the blond. Lelouch was frustrated when he couldn't understand the language one bit.

Lily than looked to the nurse.

"Do you think he lost his memory?" She asked Sayoko.

Sayoko frown. She was an eleven too, and understand everything that happened.

"I don't know, but until we could test his memory to find problem, we have to let him rest,"

Lily nodded, and Lelouch couldn't understand what she said to the blond.

* * *

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I bet you may have noticed the difference with the chapters, don't worry I didn't add anything new for Chapter 1 (except for this chapter because this chapter was suppose to be chapter 7). I made the chapters longer, and will continue that way. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Review! It's my motivation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Grass

* * *

Naruto remembered his past well, and couldn't help but smile softly at the memory.

It all started with a forbidden technique. A technique that turned him into stone. He spent hundreds, or thousands of years in that stone chamber. Lost in time, until one day, the technique's power faded. He was confused, but especially frightened inside the Kururugi Shrine. He left the safe haven of the shrine for another dangerous world that was far different from his own. The destroyed city of Tokyo was the first sight he witnessed. He remembered leaving behind his shock expression to find a safer place to recover and recuperate.

Then his first encounter with the knightmare frames in the forest. A Glasgow was his first ever opponent in the time period, and was destroyed by his Rasengan easily. After the fight between the knightmare frame and Naruto, the blond felt many emotions fighting for dominance. Anger won victorious, and the anger was directed at his precious people for abandoning him. He accidentally unleashed the Kyuubi's powers. Before he fell unconscious from over usage of the Kyuubi's chakra; Uzumaki Naruto and Lelouch Vi Britannia met for the first time. A child dressed in blue silks, and royal clothing. Another boy was behind Lelouch, Suzaku Kururugi.

After that, Naruto awoke inside the Ashford Mansion and met Sayoko Shinozaki - a maid with incredible abilities for a world without chakra, Milly Ashford, Milly's Mother Lily Ashford, and Nunnally Vi Britannia or as she call herself now, Nunnally Lamperouge . Naruto also met an old man by the name of Ruben K. Ashford. The old man reminded him of the Third Hokage, and Naruto couldn't handle the memory of the old man.

He left the Ashford Mansion and traveled Japan. He learned many things about the time period, but Naruto knew it wasn't his world to get involved.

* * *

**A New World**

**Chapter 2 (Seven Years Later)**

* * *

"You're out of time. From here on you'll make your moves for every twenty seconds," an old man in a black suit said.

"Huh... Very well I'm game," the noblemen replied.

The old man moved a piece on the chessboard. After half an hour of play, the old man gulped when he looked at the board. He was losing, and couldn't come up with a strategy plan that could come out in his favour. The door opened and revealed two Britannian students. The old man was relieved at the appearance of the two, and stood up and walked up to them.

"Did your substitute arrive?" the noblemen questioned.

"Thank heavens, I'm saved. Are things going well at school?" the old man questioned the students.

"What do we have here... school boys..?" the noblemen said.

The students came forward that revealed Lelouch and Rival.

"Look at this... Another noblemen," Lelouch said.

"I envy you kids today; you have so much time in your hands, time for regrets. Whats your name?" he questioned

"Lelouch... Lamperouge," he replied. Lelouch's passive gaze remained on the noblemen.

"Whoa... Wait a minute, you can't win this game. It's impossible. Right?" the Rival said. He glanced at the chessboard, and the favor wasn't in Lelouch's side.

"Rival? When do you think we have to leave? In order to make our next class," Lelouch questioned.

"Twenty minutes if we bust our hump," he replied

"Then be sure you drive safely on the way back," he said

"I'll need nine minutes, and by the way about yesterday..." Lelouch continued. The former prince walked up to the board, and sat on the chair.

"Understood, we'll just discuss it later,' Rival replied.

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move," the noblemen sound offended, but Lelouch didn't care.

"Enough time," he grabbed the king and moved him forward.

"Hmm? You're starting with the king," he laughed, and Lelouch smile.

A pen dropped on the red carpet in the room. The nobleman's eyes widen in surprise. He glanced at the board for clues encase the boy cheated, and when he couldn't find one, the noblemen sighed.

"I love playing against nobility. When they lose, they always pay out of pride," Rivals said.

"By the way. Eight minutes and thirty two seconds is a new record," he finished.

"He also didn't have much time to move either. As opponents go, the nobles are stupid. Their just over privileged parasites that's all" Lelouch said. Lelouch and Rival exited the building.

"Well then, why don't you just challenge one of those elevens. They're nothing like us Britannians," Rival said. He ran ahead of Lelouch and turned around to face the former prince.

"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent bystanders," a cilivian gasped at the large television screen on the side of a building.

"Those elevens are terrifying," another civilian whispered.

"We apologize for the delay. Now his royal Prince Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, will address the nation," a female news anchor women said from the television screen. Clovis appeared on the screen and said.

"To all my Imperial subjects, including of course many cooperative elevens who chose to serve the empire of Britannia," Clovis clutched his hands to his chest. "Do you not see my pain, my heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart, and the remnants are filled with rage and sorrow. However as ruler of area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind, because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtues battle, to protect the well being of one and all, now then everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in a line of duty," he finished.

"A moment of silence, please," the newswomen voice said.

"Well... Aren't you going to join in?" Rival questioned.

"Aren't you," Lelouch replied. Rival chuckled and replied

"It's sort of embarrassing," Rival replied and chuckled.

"And I agree with you. Besides spilling tears for those people won't bring them back. Will it?" Lelouch grabbed a piece of paper and hopped on the bike.

"Damn... That was some dark stuff coming from you," Rival replied, and he pulled his scooter goggles down to his eyes.

"It's all about self-satisfaction. Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it, there's no way you can change the world," he said harshly.

* * *

"This is alpha three... Target is traveling from delta 12 to delta 14 at a speed of 80 km per hour," the man said to the radio's walkie talkie. He was piloting a helicopter, and below the helicopter on the highway was a large truck driving.

"CCP to all mobile units. Declaring a code 3 to 4.5 to 4.2. all units take 2.8.8, I want target intact," another male voice said from the head phones of the helicopter's pilot.

* * *

In the Shinjuku Ghetto, Naruto thought he perfectly blended with the occupants. After all, he doesn't want anything to do with this world. He doesn't need more troubles with the conflicts of the world on his doorstep. He rather just spent the rest of his life alone, and then wait for the wonderful bliss of returning to his precious people. The world he was in now was too troubled. Britannian invaded Japan recently and treated its conquered civilians like trash. Then Britannia removed all of its nationalities and branded Japan a number.

_Area 11_, Japan's current name. Their citizen, once proud Japaneses, was now named elevens. Naruto sighed when he entered the ruins of an apartment complex. Naruto's grey shirt had few rips in them, and matching black pants that complimented his shirt. Loose fitting sandals remained his current attire, and he didn't like the shoes that most people wear, mostly because the shoes covered his entire feet, and he couldn't feel the breeze on his feet.

The last few days were troubling from the news reporters on the television. A report said that recently, there have been rebels factions making their move in Tokyo. He hoped that it won't affect him directly.

"Hey, Oji-san! How's it going?" Naruto questioned from the ruin of an old door. The apartment inside was a mess, but liveable. Naruto viewed the few luxuries that the lone occupant owned. A picture of the old man's family, and another with his son in it.

"Naruto-kun!" The old man greeted. "Nothing, hungry as usual."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry; I'm here to save your day. I brought the latest groceries."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," the old man grinned. Naruto's cheerful attitude was always contagious, even when the world felt like crushing him.

"Anyways, I have to more deliveries to hand out."

The old man noticed three more grocery bags in Naruto's hands, and couldn't help but smile at the blond.

Naruto left the apartment and walked his next destination. The next delivery was a house down the street from where the old man's apartment. The household contained a small family, with a father, mother, and two children. He entered the house, and the children immediately rushed to him.

"Naruto-nii-san!

"Hello Matoko-chan, Tsuka-chan." Naruto greeted the young children.

"Where's your dad? I brought him the latest groceries," and then a women in her mid-thirties entered from the living room.

"Eh? Naruto-kun! I didn't realize you were here."

"Here," Naruto walked to her and placed the bag in her hands.

"I can't thank you enough for this," she said.

Naruto grinned. "No problem. So has your husband found a job yet?"

A sighed escaped from the women.

"No," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure he'll find a job. Anyways I have more deliveries, so I have to go," Naruto said.

"No problem, but have you practiced your Britannian?" the women said. Naruto was terrible at the language, but that was why she helped the blond out. He needed to learn the language, since it was the main language around the world.

Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Naruto-nii-san! Why are you leaving so soon? Won't you play with us for a bit?"

"Sorry Matoko-chan, Tsuka-chan, but I'm currently busy." He ruffled the girl's head, and a pout was visible on their faces.

Naruto left the safe compounds of the house, and his next destination in mind.

Naruto heard screeches from tires, and then a crash. He guessed it was bad, and Naruto ran towards the direction of the sound.

When Naruto arrived, he immediately noticed the truck lying on its side. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Naruto checked inside the truck and found nothing. He checked the interior of the truck and found a strange machine, and noticed that it was opened recently. Naruto left quickly, because Britannian tended to blame someone before finding evidence.

Naruto was going to be blamed if he doesn't leave soon. He traveled inside the building and down the stairs to escape the cruisers that neared.

The blond followed the path in the sewers and it led to another set of stairs. Naruto noted an exit sign on the wall near the stairs. He claimed up, but before he reached the top stair, Naruto felt an feeling, almost forgotten to him in this world.

Faint sources of chakra usage.

He hidden himself carefully and traveled up the stairs with caution. What Naruto saw reminded him of his time in the Ashford Mansion. Lelouch covered his eyes and a laugh escaped from him. No, not a laugh, but a maniacal chuckle. A green haired girl in a weird jumpsuit lay on the ground behind him, and a group of Britannian soldier stood at the exit.

"I, Lelouch, order you to kill yourselves!" Lelouch shouted.

Naruto saw something weird, and watched the soldiers obeyed and shot themselves with their guns. Chakra usage was evident, and Naruto was curious behind the power. How was it possible to use chakra to make an order that the person couldn't disobey? It was interesting watching the technique, and Naruto reminded himself to watch Lelouch from now on.

But what was the point of the girl? Was she the source of the first chakra source? Did she give the power to Lelouch? Naruto didn't have any recollection of Lelouch using that power before. So maybe the girl was the source behind this power. She needed to be kept an eye on.

A knightmare entered the room, and Naruto watched with interest at the next set of events. Somehow, Lelouch managed to convince the Knightmare pilot to leave its interior, and then Lelouch used the power again, and watched Lelouch enter the knightmare with the password given to him by the pilot.

But Lelouch made a mistake. The black haired teenager left the green haired girl alone, thinking she was dead. Naruto could feel small pulses of chakra radiating from her. Naruto used a simple illusion technique and touched the girl and she disappeared under his jutsu.

Lelouch in the knightmare didn't notice and left the storage shack. The pilot still in her daze to notice.

Naruto took the girl and entered the sewers again. When Naruto was sure the area was clean of soldiers, Naruto examined the girl and found nothing wrong with her. Well, maybe except for the bullet wound on her forehead. Naruto found that the girl has incredible regeneration powers, but her chakra reserves barely fed enough to remove the bullet wound. It would take three to four days for the wound to completely heal, but if Naruto speeds up her regeneration powers with his chakra, then maybe she would heal faster.

It was worth a shot.

Naruto touched the girl's belly with his hands, and concentrated on pushing his chakra into her stomach which the point where her reserve should be at. Naruto concentrated when he felt the point and slowly felt his chakra enter her body. He never expected for the girl to accept her chakra without much trouble, and usually the body would reject another person's chakra. Naruto watched the skin remove the bullet from her head, and then it stitched itself up.

The girl opened her eyes, and watched Naruto with surprised eyes.

"Who are you?" She said in Britannian dialect.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blond replied but replied the words in Britannian too.

"What is your name, girl?" Naruto said.

She didn't reply for a moment. She was lost in the feeling of chakra, revolving around her body. She never felt anything this wonderful in her entire life before.

"C.C... What did you do...?"

"I inserted chakra into your chakra system to spend up your regeneration powers. Quite impressive, but it doesn't compared to mine," Naruto replied and a hint of pride in his voice.

"Chakra...? What is that?" C.C questioned. She never heard anything about this type of power before. C.C has the knowledge of the Geass, but not Chakra. Was it a new type of Geass? Or another code with the same imprint as her own code?

"You're using chakra, but don't know what it is?" Naruto questioned. He guessed chakra was forever lost in the world, with the few exceptions like her.

"I'm using chakra...?" She was never confused before, and she lived for thousands of years! Maybe this man was a mental person, but that wasn't true. He used some sort of power that was different, but felt the same as her own regeneration powers, and her Code.

"Yes..." Naruto sighed.

An explosion rocked the sewers, and Naruto frowned.

"Something happening on the surface..."

"We have to leave now," Naruto said.

C.C watched Naruto with interest. He didn't seem to have the code imprinted to him, but his entire aura felt like the code. It was strange, and she wanted to find out more about this mysterious man. She had never met something like him before, and she intends to find out the secret of this chakra.

C.C nodded, and followed him down the sewers. C.C found out that the man has incredible stamina to continue running after thirty minutes. She felt tired, and her leg musle burned. Naruto didn't look tired one bit, and when Naruto saw her falling behind, he sighed.

He forgotten that the girl wasn't a ninja, and she was tired from the running. Naruto stopped and looked at C.C.

"Can you still run? We're almost out of the Shinjuku Ghetto." Naruto knew about the residents of the Shinjuku Ghetto will be safe, and it wasn't good to kill innocent people in cold blood, and as long as the media doesn't hear about this. Damnit! What was he thinking! He has forgotten about the recent news reports, and his experiences with political situation. Of course Britannian will murder innocent people in cold blood!

He was an idiot!

"Yeah..." C.C huffed. "I can still run."

Naruto looked back at the end of the sewer's long system. It was a long way back to the Shinjuku Ghetto.

* * *

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

**A New World**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass.**

**Author's Notes: This chapter so short! And I promised longer chapters in the future, but I have a good reason for this, actually a few reasons. The first reason why this chapter is so short is; the difficulties of keeping everything straight, like the plot, and characters. I have forgotten some major scenes of code Geass with an exception a few. So I'll go back watching the first and second season before I continue. **

**Another reason and a major one is school. I'm leaving soon to my school. Summer already over… Darn it! I have to get up early on my scheduled day for an hour flight on the plane, and then another six hours on a school bus before I arrive at my destination. Sometimes, I hate my school is so far away, and I won't be back until the major holidays.**

**Don't worry readers! I'll continue writing over there, and once I return I'll post some online.**

* * *

Naruto was stuck between two choices. The first choice was leave C.C behind and rescue anyone at Shinjuku Ghetto. The first choice was a bad decision because of the disadvantages; such as Britannia knowing about his existence and C.C couldn't run at his level of speed. He was curious over C.C mysterious powers and if he leaves the girl behind, Naruto's clue to the fate of the Ninja was over.

The second choice was leave Shinjuku Ghetto behind, and return later after Britannia's objective was complete, but Britannians tended to kill everyone who defies them.

"Crap..." Naruto muttered.

C.C tilted her head at the blond. Her breathing returned to normal, and she wasn't tired anymore. The blond was a strange one, C.C guessed. But Naruto has some strange power within him that made C.C curious. The green haired women will have to follow the blond to figure out this mystery.

"Can you still run?" Naruto questioned.

C.C nodded.

"Alright... We're returning back to the Shinjuku Ghettos," Naruto said.

"What...? Why would you want to return there?" C.C questioned.

"Brittanians..." He answered. As if it answered everything.

Naruto ran towards the direction of the Shinjuku Ghettos, and reached the sub lower levels in fifteen minutes when he carried C.C behind his back.

A large explosion rocked the underground and Naruto was forced to use chakra to stay in position. Naruto wondered what type of battlefield the upper ground held for the underground to be shaken.

He exited the sewers and ran up the stairs. Once he was outside, he found himself in an alley, and he recognized the location he was in. The old man's place was nearby, to the south of his spot.

He guessed the old man's place was a good start to help out the civilians to evacuate.

"C.C, can you run from here?" Naruto said.

C.C nodded and got off Naruto's back. She had never seen anyone be so physically active that they could run for so long without getting tired. C.C wondered what type of training Naruto had to be in his state of strength.

"Good. We have to be careful not to be seen by any Britannian soldiers," Naruto continued to say. "Follow me." Naruto ran down the alley and reached the ruin streets of the Shinjuku ghetto. There weren't any knightmares visible to him and Naruto took that as a good sign.

He and C.C reached outside the Old Man's apartment. The door looked like it was physically opened with brute strength. The door lay flat on the floor. Naruto entered and what he saw sickened him.

The old man lay dead in the living room, blood pooled around him. Bullets holes were seen on the walls behind him, and Naruto cracked when he saw this.

The old man didn't deserve this. He was kind, a loyal companion with experience to politics (a rare find), but Naruto enjoyed his company more and his story before Japan was invaded by Britannia.

"C.C… We'll check the other building around here."

C.C saw the body, but didn't comment on it.

Naruto tried the buildings but what he found was the same problem. Britannian invaded into each of these homes, and massacred the people inside.

* * *

Chapter End


End file.
